This study investigates experimental approaches to the treatment of children with inborn errors of urea synthesis using alternate pathways of waste nitrogen excretion. We are also studying the effects of residual urea synthetic activity on metabolic control utilizing heavy isotope studies and the potential value of supplemental carnitine.